A Pretty Swift Reveal
by Maddiebug
Summary: When Marinette starts spending more time with her two blonde haired friends, she begins to learn their secrets, and that they are both obsessed with a certain American pop star. And slowly things blend together. The reveal came a lot quicker than she thought it would. "Well that reveal went, pretty swiftly, don't you think?"


**Listen, I know this was a stupid idea, but I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it.** **I've been trying to do too much serious stuff recently and I need some crack fics.**

...

Whenever anyone would ask the superheroes of Paris how they'd discovered their identities, Chat Noir would consistently respond, "it was a _swift_ reveal."

Then Ladybug would slap him.

This led an unreasonable amount of conspirators to believe that Chat Noir was actually internationally famous popstar, Taylor Swift. After all, he was blonde, and certainly tall enough.

And when Taylor Swift publicly denied these claims, the arguments not became stronger.

That was pretty far from the truth, but not too much.

Chat as a civilian was pretty famous. And blonde.

And the reveal had to do with Taylor Swift... just not in the way anyone thought.

Here's what really happened.

...

"You know what's crazy Buggaboo?" Chat Noir and his partner were sitting on the Eiffel Tower, staring at the stars, resting after patrol. "I trust you with my life."

"Why is that crazy?" She asked. "I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone.."

"Well, it's just, I don't trust nobody, and nobody trusts me."

"I trust you."

"I know, but you're- you are-" he paused, trying to find the words.

"I'm what?"

"All at once, you are the one. Ill never let you go, queen of my heart, body and soul." Chat looked at Ladybug, love in his eyes.

"I never thought you could get any more cheesy," LB said, rolling her eyes.

But m'lady, you're Gorgeous. I mean you're absolutely Fearless. When I see you, it's like, Sparks Fly." He looked away, "sorry it's stupid."

She tilted her head sympathetically, "what's stupid?"

"It's just," Chat sighed, looking down. "Please don't ever become a stranger who's laugh I could recognize anywhere."

Ladybug met his eyes and let out a snort. "Ha!"

He blushed, "I thought it sounded cute or romantic.. I love you."

"I. I know." She gasped out between chuckles, "I just never thought- I mean. You?"

"Me what?" He acted mock offended.

She giggled. "I never pictured Chat Noir as a Taylor Swift fan."

His face went red. "Wow, look what you just made me do." And he mumbled something under his breath.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that-" She continued, "but I just find it funny."

He smirked at her. "But if you caught that reference, then you must be a Taylor Swift fan too."

"Maybe. But you quoted like five of her songs in ten minutes. Anyone would be able to recognize at least one of those."

He nodded, "I suppose you're right." He looked at the watch on his baton. "Ughh I should get going. I have school in the morning. I love you, forever and always." He started to leap away, to go home.

"Youre a dork, Chaton. But I love you..." She smirked, nodding along to the beat in her head. "Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? Cause I know that it's delicate." Chuckling softly to herself, she went home, with many pop songs stuck in her head.

...

The next day in school, through some miracle, they moved seats.

And Marinette was seated directly next to Adrien.

Adrien was humming along to a familiar tune.

Marinette couldn't quite place it, but she knew it. She knew she did.

It was stuck in her head for all of first period and half of second before she realized what it was. She chuckled to herself, "is every cute blonde boy a Taylor Swift fan?"

"What?" It took Adrien speaking for Marinette to realize that she had spokes aloud, at which point she blushed furiously.

"Nothing! I just. I like that song too! Taylor Swift, right?"

"Yeah!" He winked. "Maybe I'm not out of the woods."

"Was that a Taylor Swift pun?" She groaned.

"Maybe." His face betrayed him. It was definitely on purpose.

"Ugh. This is why we can't have nice things." She shook her head in mock disappointment, but Adrien appeared to have lost it.

He was trying not to laugh so hard. He was barely breathing, wheezing and his whole face was red. After a minute, he composed himself and went, "That was brilliant."

She groaned. "Agggghh. I can't believed I just- puns."

He smiled. "I thought it was purrfect."

Her shock kept her from responding. That was uncanny. Adrien would've had a perfect Chat Noir imitation. Its was like deja vu. She was in shock.

That and the teacher threatened to move their seats if they kept talking.

...

During lunch they made plans with Alya and Nino to get nice cream, and Marinette's suspicions were only furthered when Adrien, getting scared, jumped up and hissed like a cat.

It was pretty out of the ordinary, but who was she to judge.

Maybe he was Chat Noir, but maybe he just got really scared.

Either way, the two blonde dorks who loved Taylor Swift were plaguing her life.

...

"It's okay buggaboo, I know places we can hide."

The next akuma was exhausting. It took all of Mari's energy to finish the fight. By the time she cast her Miraculous Cure, she just wanted to take a nap. That and she was done with the puns.

She fist bumped her partner and went towards home.

About halfway there her yo-yo phone rang. "Hello?"

It was Chat, "hey, I just wanted to say..."

"I'm sorry, the Old Ladybug can't come to the phone right now..."

"What? Has she been akumatized. Oof." He grumbled. "Why?"

"Why? Because she's dead!" Ladybug let out a laugh.

She could hear his sigh. "I brought that upon myself, didn't I."

"You should really just shake it off."

"Sorry I wasn't ready for it. I just wanted to tell you that something came up."

"What?"

"I won't be able to make patrol tonight."

"Okay, but why?"

He coughed. "I think I might have a date. Me and a friend are going to get some Ice cream."

Ladybug choked and chose that moment to remember that she and Adrien were getting ice cream tonight... the timing was convenient. "I'm sure Paris will be fine without us for one night? But have you given up on me?"

"Us? Where will you be?"

"Hanging out with a friend." She responded vaguely.

"You know I love you, but you're out of my league. Never in my wildest dreams would I be with you."

"Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"How does this girl feel about your Taylor Swift puns. Or puns in general?"

"She finds them amusing. Why do you care?"

She blushed. "Well, you know I like someone else, but I care about you. Whoever you end up with is going to be very lucky."

"That was really sweet. Aww buggaboo."

"I'm sure its not as sweet as Baker Girl, right?" It was all the confirmation she needed. She had a horribly embarrassing crush on Chat Noir.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." It wasn't until after Adrien had hung up that he began to question how she knew he was going out with Marinette. Maybe he had mentioned it? Whatever. He was probably over thinking.

Besides, there was no way that the love of his life was also the other love of how life, right?

...

The ice cream date, if you could call it that was going quite well.

Much to Adrien's surprise, not, Alya and Nino had conveniently canceled, leaving him alone with Marinette. And he couldn't stop thinking about how cute she was.

It was unfair.

They were sharing an ice cream, when suddenly, Adrien dropped it.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, "I can get a New one."

"It's not big deal, I'm pretty clumsy sometimes."

"Yeah, I knew you were trouble."

"Ughh" she groaned, "I swear Chaton, if I hear another pun-" her voice was teasing but something made Adrien pause.

"What did you call me?"

"Adrien, and that was terrible."

"I don't know what you mean. These puns never go out of style."

She groaned, but it was joking. "I never thought that you loved puns as much as- its crazy. They aren't even that funny."

"Okay, but hear me out on this one. Why didn't the vampire like Taylor Swift?"

"I don't know, why?" She furrowed her brow.

"Because, she had Bad Blood." Adrien smiled.

Marinette's exasperated face was almost identical to Ladybug. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because, you love me."

"You wish kitty. I mean Adrien." She tried to cover up her mistake but it was too late.

He stared at her. "Ladybug?"

"Hello, it's me." She blushed.

"Thats! Not even Taylor Swift. Thats Adele!"

"I know. I just. Sorry I didn't want to be awkward."

"How long have you know?"

"Like a day, but I wasnt sure till now."

"It seems like fate."

"More like a bunch of obvious Taylor Swift puns. I mean, I felt like we were dancing with our hands tied."

"Did you just?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Don't get used to it."

"That was a pretty _swift_ reveal." Adrien smirked.

"I will not hesitate to slap you."

...

 **thanks for reading.**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
